


Relaxation

by infectedscrew



Category: Batman (Comics), DCU (Comics)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Fighting for Dominance, It's not very nice, M/M, rough blow jobs, they aren't super loving
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 05:42:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,136
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6788026
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/infectedscrew/pseuds/infectedscrew
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jason has had a long week and he just wants to relax.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Relaxation

Jason had never looked more tired. He was slumped in Tim’s window sill, water dripping out his hair and gray eyes dull. It looked like every movement just made him that much more exhausted. Vaguely, he lifted his hand toward Tim.

Instantly, Tim was at his side, take his arm over his shoulder and helping him further into the bedroom.

“Jason, what happened?”

Not giving an answer, the rebellious bird dropped onto the bed. Even if Tim was bothered by wet sheets, he was not. He kicked off his shoes and peeled off his jacket. While he stripped out of wet clothing, Tim stood with arms crossed.

“Jason? Are you going to tell me?” He asked.

Once more his question was ignored but he was given something much better than an explanation. Jason’s hand shot out, yanking Tim forward and crushing their mouths together. As common as this motion was, Tim still went rigid, not reacting to the teeth nipping at his lower lip.

“Little bird,” Jason growled, pulling Tim back by the short strands of hair on his neck. “It’s been a very long week.”

Tim arched an eyebrow. “And?” He asked, wincing slightly as the pressure at the back of his skull increased.

“And I want to relieve myself.”

“You’re more than welcome to. The bathroom is right there,” he replied stiffly.

That was, clearly, not the reaction Jason wanted. He snarled, throwing Tim backwards. Before Tim had time to catch himself and get back to his feet, Jason slammed him to the ground, pinning him there with hard thighs and an even harder grip on his wrists. His teeth were bared in a harsh expression of annoyance.

“You know exactly what I want.”

Tim’s glare slowly shifted into something blank. He sighed and nodded. “I do.” He shifted, hoping to find a break in the grip. There wasn’t one, but he wouldn’t be Tim if he didn’t check first. He gave a tiny sigh. “Fine. Just don’t leave marks this time. Dick is already getting a little too curious.”

Jason smirked, his mouth already moving down to hover over Tim’s barley exposed neck. “I do believe that I have claimed the right to do whatever I want,” he breathed, nipping at his jaw.

Tim shivered. His hands flexed under the grip. “No, you just think you got that right.” He hissed as sharp teeth sank into his skin. “No marks!” He jerked on his hands, trying again to get Jason off.

There was a muffled laughter and a quick apology lick. “Sorry little bird, I just love seeing those marks on you.” He shifts down, using his teeth to unbutton Tim’s designer shirt. It wasn’t unbuttoning so much as just grabbing a button in his mouth and tearing it off.

Tim sighed, staring at the ceiling as he waited for the fabric to fall away. It wouldn't be the first time that one of his shirts was ruined by Jason. He knew the shirt was gone when he felt a long wet stripe being dragged up his chest. He groaned softly.

Jason knew all the little spots on Tim that made him squirm and moan. His teeth caught scars, lighting sensitive skin that didn’t seem possible. A far too talented tongue twirled around dusty pink nipples, making Tim arch ever so slightly. By the time Jason reached the waistband of Tim’s pants, the little bird was writhing in pleasure.

“Hm… You look like you’re enjoying this, little bird,” Jason cooed, he racked his nails down Tim’s chest, making him moan quietly. “Do you want more?”

Tim pulled in a sharp breath. “Y-you’re the one who said they wanted relief,” he panted.

That made Jason pull up, face drawn in consideration. “Good point.” Jason shifts to sit on Tim’s chest. He reaches down to cup Tim’s cheeks. “I think you know what I want.”

The eyebrow goes right back up. “I can guess. But you’re sitting on my arms,” he states. “You’ll have to get yourself out.”

Jason’s infamous smirk comes back. Slowly, teasingly, Jason flicks his pants open. Drawing up on his knees, he shoves them down slightly. Just enough to pull himself out. The site of Jason towering over him and completely hard was, possibly, the most erotic sight Tim had seen in a long time. It was certainly making his mouth water.

“Open your mouth,” Jason whispered.

Tim obeyed, silently opening his lips to let Jason slip the head of his cock inside. Never once did he take his eyes off of Jason’s face as he worked his tongue around him. Tim swallowed Jason as far as he could.

Above him, Jason groaned, hips bucking slightly. He leaned forward, gripping Tim’s hair.

“Hnn… More, Tim,” he ground out.

Once more Tim listened. With all the things he had learned from his ‘older brothers’, he teased Jason. He pulled back to suck on just the tip, tongue pressing against the slit. It made Jason’s hips jerk forward, forcing more of himself back into Tim’s mouth. Ignoring the pain in his jaw, Tim accepted the increase. His cheeks hollowed as he sucked harder, tongue moving faster.

Jason moaned, his hand tightening. “God… Fuck,” he hissed. “You’re mouth is so good, little bird.”

Tim hummed at the praised. In some less twisted word, he wouldn’t take those words as something good. But as it was, it only urged him on. He gently dragged his teeth along the shaft as he pulled off.

The grip got painful in his hair and Jason’s hips were bucking forward relentlessly. Tim knew that he wasn’t going to last much longer. Instead of backing off, he shifted to pull in as much as he could, throat tightening around Jason.

“Fuck, fuck,” he chanted. “Fuck, Tim.”

Jason came with a harsh gasping moan, shooting down Tim’s throat.

The smaller male held still, waiting until the hand let go of his hair. He swallowed some, jaw sore. He relaxed back against the floor, silently glad that Jason had moved out of his mouth. He swallowed more, hating the taste and wishing that he could spit it out.

Jason sat back. He was still panting quietly but his eyes were sharp and focused on Tim’s face. In a rather shocking display of affection, he reached down and tugged Tim against him.

“Thanks, little bird,” he whispered before pressing their mouths together in a bruising, mind-blowing kiss.

By the time he pulled back, Tim was more than a little dazed and the taste of Jason had shifted in a whole new way in his mouth. He blinked, trying to focus as he looked at the man in front of him.

“Feel better?” He asked, still trying to pull himself out of the aftermath of a Jason Kiss.

Jason smirked. “You have no idea.”


End file.
